metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Each archive contains 35 headings. Archives: 1, 2 A little help please Hey, HK, I need a little help. Thanks to some certain governing parties I've been able to access Wkitroid less and less so could please help me out by doing two tasks for me? First, could please revert the Metroid image on my page to sa blackground again, also, there's image of samus in the subspace e,missary on her page in smashwiki, do you think you upload that picture to here for her article ? i can't do it myself., but I would greatly appreciate if you could. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 04:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. It might take me a while, (i'm in school at the moment) but I should get those tasks done by today. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 12:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Metroid pic, glad to have my little baby back! And the image that I was referring of Samus in Brawl is located here: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/File:Subspace_zerosuit_samus.PNG for your downloadbility. Thanks for the help, I greatly appreciate it![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Poll problem Something weird is going on with my polls. It says "this pol was created on 10, and so far $3 have voted". Is it a vandal or a technical problem? Or...is it something more sinister? I've noticed someone's disabled my Anti-Meteor Gun...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:56, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :That happened to mine, too! I'm not so sure what happened or what caused it, but you can still tell how many people have voted. The first number, number 10 on your quote above, tells you how many people have voted. I'm not so sure what the $3 is for. As for your Anti-Meteor Gun, that was me. I'm trying to corrupt this wiki with phazon, one user at a time. =) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::$3 is how many people voted. It is a technical problem. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::$3 is not how many people voted. I have $3 on all of mine, but the first number is different, which is the one that tells me how many have voted. You can look at my user page if you don't believe me (click Exterminator) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) User's abusing the Wiki Hello, today I've been categorizing charaters/species and came across a rather humorus, but angering thing on the Charaters page. Two users, Alex Osbourne (or something like that...) and SA-X93 (again, something like that) have put themselves on the Charaters page, and I have ABSOLUTELY no idea how to get them off of it. Check for yourself if you need to see who it is. Meantime, I'm back to my business. Thank you Kaiser. :Handled. You simply need to remove that category from their userpages. I wouldn't call it abuse so much as not knowing the rules about it. By the way, please sign your talk page messages with four tildes (~~~~), which automatically adds your username and the current UTC time. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Templates Do we have a template or infobox, or whatever you call it, for Metroid Prime 2 Rooms? I saw we have them for the Prime Rooms, but not for Prime 2. They look like this: :Please sign your posts. There is not a template like this one for Echoes at the moment, it was created by Greenpickle when he was doing his sweep of the rooms in Metroid Prime. It is still incomplete though. If one for Echoes was to be created, I suggest that it should be made up of several templates, like Rooms in Aether, and Rooms in Dark Aether, or maybe even smaller locations like Agon Wastes etc. Hope this helps. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I was in a hurry. Anyway, I just looked at how the template looks and, uh, do you have any idea how Greenpickle made those? All I saw was a bunch of letters more scrambled than aggravated ants! Lord help us if I have to make one from scratch! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You'd be best getting one of the bureaucrat's help for that. They know more about wiki code than me. We could always try finding the template page for the Prime Rooms template and try to edit that? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Here's the page for the Prime rooms. Look at the code and you'll see how hard this is going to be. For beauros, I know of Fastlizard, but no one else. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. All you really have to do is remove the names of the rooms. We could also change the border colour. Orange For Prime, Purple for Echoes? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ooh, I like that. Purple and white may be better, purple for dark world and white for light world? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, I want to make this template, but I need to change the colors for it. Where do you find the color codes on that template? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I think its something along the lines of background color: blah blah. Try using Ctrl and F to search through the code. If you want colours to use see here. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Found where the colors are, but it makes no sense. It has "background-color #fff" and "background-color #dcdcdc". Any clue? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 23:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What the heck...? You know what is screwed up? Draygon and Kraid aren't on the Species page. I'm not even sure if Ridley and Crocomire are. I think I know why, (they were more charaters than species) but really, tell me this: all of the other bosses are on there (i.e. Flaaghra, Chyyka, Amorbis) so why weren't they? I mean, who's to say they aren't even species? I just put Kraid and Draygon on, unless anybody wants me to take them off. I think they do count as "Species" as their species names are never given. Thanks. TerrorDactyl 17:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I always get nervous when you visit my pages on your checking runs. But I shouldn't worry about it, I haven't done anything wrong. TerrorDactyl 17:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I deleted the Kraid and Gelbug Family categories. Kraid is an indvidual, not a species. The same thing applies to most pf the bosses. As no other members of their species are encountered, Dragoon can not be seen as a species. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I understand the Kraid thing. I thought the same thing about two minutes ago. But still, what was wrong with Gelbug family? I'm only asking. I'm not objecting, I just don't understand. And the thing about how you say No other members of their species is encountered, what about Flaaghra, Chyyka, and Amorbis? They're on the species page, but Samus only encounters them. TerrorDactyl 18:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) We don't know for sure that Gelbugs and Shelbugs are related. It is likely, but because we can only deduce that from scans, it dosen't make it confirmed. We have to go by the book here, we can't do it because it is possible, it has to be true. I agree that those bosses should not be in the species category (except Amorbis). I was not aware that they were in the Species category, so why don't we remove them now? Oh, and remember, it is good to challenge admins (if you have good cause). You don't need to say you're not objecting, because bringing these issues up shows you are dedicated and that you care. Sorry if that sounded a bit soppy. But do remember to be polite too. Anyway... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your understanding, Kaiser. I'll try to be more polite next time. As for me, I'm going to resume my work. I'll know better about the "Gelbug" mistake next time. TerrorDactyl 18:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I made the Kraid Family thing because of Mini-Kraid, just so you know. You seemed a bit baffled by that, so just to clarify. You know what, what about Enoema? We've only encountered Kanden out of them. The page says that he may be the only member of the species, because he was genetically engineered. Does that count? TerrorDactyl 18:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :No, Enoema is a species. Kanden is an altered Enoema. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I got rid of Flaaghra, and am working on Chyyka. :) You're fun to work with, Kaiser. TerrorDactyl 19:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) RE: Creating Pages ( or something like that...) Thank you for the helpful advice. BTW, The only reason I didn't link to, um, Bendezium was because I didn't know what it was. That's what I get for getting my info from game FAQs. Pip pip.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Your'e welcome. I sort of understood that afterwards, so sorry about that. Well thanks for reading what I said. On another topic, I seem to be very popular today...? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, yes and no. You've only gotten three people to post here, but I've been posting like crazy. You were the first admin I ever knew, and so Here I am. You're easy to talk to too. On the DBZ wiki, they didn't treat me so kindly. I haven't gone back since. That just goes to show that even when you have a nice homepage, others can be better, lol. TerrorDactyl 19:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, some admins can be dismissive of new users, especially if they make a few mistakes. I'm not saying you did, but you know what I mean. Also, do you mind if I merge some of the headings? By making new headings, it speeds up the time I have to archive my talk page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, idc, it's not my page. Here, everything you do is up to You. :) So go ahead. TerrorDactyl 20:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ??? Rich text editor? --RoyboyX 20:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :It's the fairly new editing tool that most users are using at the moment. It makes it easier to edit a page, but it filters in loads of crap into the actual source code, like nbsp; which was included in your recent edit. It's not your fault, but it is annoying to clean up. I things like that can't be seen unless you use the old editor or click on the "view source" button on the editing screen. I'm still using the old one in case you haven't guessed through my rant. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:15, December 12, 2009 (UTC) YAY, ME ALMOST DONE! Heh, YAY I'M HALFWAY DONE CATEGORIZING! (at least, this is my first coat of paint, heh heh heh... I'm only like... well a half done... lol.) TerrorDactyl 20:51, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the help with Zoomer Family. I owe you one. :) TerrorDactyl 20:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) BTW! How do I make signatures? TerrorDactyl 20:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :First off, please use the preview button to see what a page looks like before saving the edit. It means admins have to patrol each edit and it also means we get bogged down with work. But it looks like I'm up to date with your edits. Signatures are complicated, but see this page on wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Splintax/Signature_tutorial I hope that covers it. You seem to have a lot of energy. I'm quite tired at this point. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Heh, I logged off just about when you said that. I got bored. Today, I wanna finish categorizing. I'm sorry about the preview page thing. I just didn't think it was important; all I'm doing is making categories, adding categories, and deleting my mistakes. Thank you for the help on signatures, as well. As for me, I'm back to work. BTW I know you're tired; you're an Administrator that has to go through my lightning-fast tweaks and edits. Sorry about that. [[User:TerrorDactyl|TerrorDactyl 13:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Use preview. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Now it's a party :) [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] 14:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Will you stop editing my page? You have made 20 edits now. I told you to use preview. I willblock you if you continue to alter your siganture. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry. I deleted all of that spam. I'm an idiot. i should've done it on MY page. TerrorDactyl 14:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, ur certainly... different, aren't you? Haha, sorry Hellkaiser, I can't help but chuckle at this little shenanigan. ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcoming Users Sorry, I didn't know that was happening. I put in a code, so I'm really not in control of what's happening. Here's the code I use. If I should change it, let me know. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|'''''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 21:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Wikitroid! :Hey, If I put in this code, how would I change the opening speech. The only thing I can think of is going back after you've made the message, but is there another way? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 21:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I suppose you ought to revert it, but there should at least be a link to the administrators page on there. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, the only way to change the text (you may already know this), is to edit the template. Or you can just create a new template just for you to use, but for reasons I state on your talk page, I wouldn't advise as to doing so. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but we already changed it. But then I changed it back, because the edit would only be correct if a normal user used the template, and wouldn't make sense if an admin used it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure thing. Just making sure Exterminator's question was cleared up. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Summary Hey, nothing too big, just wanted to ask you to try to add a summary for when you edit an existing template. I tend to get on edge when someone other than FastLizard or MarioGalaxy edit a template or something of that like. Then i saw you only edited bottom text and I'm like, "Wow, I suck". So just try to do that if you don't mind. Cheers! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) RE: Templates Well, I wasn't so sure how to put them on. I thought about putting only the light one on light rooms, but I also thought that it would be good to have all rooms listed. I don't know. What do you think? [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 17:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I think there's no point having two templates for one game if only one applies to the room. A link to each other on the templates might be best. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:58, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Subject to controversy: Hunter-Class Gunships Here's a question: The known chronological order of Metroid is presumed to be Metroid/Zero Mission, Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2, Metroid Prime 3, Metroid II, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion But tell me this: The ships in MP1 and MP2 are very different. The MP2 Gunship resembles the gunship in Metroid II, which was the same as Super Metroid's and Fusion's cutscene ship. Does this mean that MP2 is out of order? And if so, where did the MP3 gunship come from? It resembles no ship previously seen. Or maybe... does this mean that Samus has more ships? Or could it possibly be another question; is the MP3 ship part of the MP2 ship? Does it come apart, and turn into a fighter like ship? What about the MP1 ship? Is it yet another version? Slimmed down, with the repulserlifts replaced? What do you think? Could it be that the bottom engines were standard for the true Hunter-Class gunship at that time? Could it be that between MP1 and MP2, Samus upgraded her gunship, with repulserlifts, and a bulkier, horizontal build?It's been driving me crazy. TerrorDactyl 23:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) You forgot Hunters, but yeah, the whole thing leaves us asking a lot of questions. Maybe parts are shared between some? Maybe they are highly modified? Maybe she has many ships? Few answers are given when you dig into the texts. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I agree with what you said. I don't know where in the timeline hunters is, so I left it out. I don't even know what the ship looks like. I had it once, but I had to give it back. See, what I think is the "Hunter-Class Gunship" was truly the MP1 gunship, because 1. It seemed the cheapest, most primitive one, 2. The ship in Zero Mission was destroyed, therefore, since MP1 was based soon after, she may not have had enough time to modify her ship, before pursuing the Pirates of Tallon IV and Frigate Ophelia. I think that after MP1, Samus had time to make some much needed modifications, which she believed would improve her ship (The landing in MP1 was VERY VERY slow, but the MP2 ship was quite fast, fast enough for a quick hit and run type maneuver. Also, the fire-lifts made the ship need alot of room to land, and also left tracks of where Samus had been, a crucial thing to avoid, with the bounty-hunting business.) And so, she modified her ship to have Repulser-lifts, which may have needed more power to support, thus, the bulkier shape in MP2. The MP3 gunship may have been either a part of her modifications (The two cockpits bare an UNCANNY resemblance), made to have more maneuverability in dogfights, or it could be another gunship. This may also explain the bulkier appearance of the MP2 gunship; a ship in a ship takes up space, thus the massive ship. Another explanation is that modifications also included portions of or the entire large arsenal that is present in Super Metroid's gunship, presumed to be the summit of Samus's power. If the MP3 ship is part of the Super Metroid ship, some may ask: "Why didn't she eject in that?" Well the answer is simple; she was so unconsious, that if she could've left the gunship in that, she also could've moved the ship out of the way. Plus, if the ship automatically ejected her in that, that ship, too, would have hit the asteroids; it can only go straight, or in air-craft flight patterns. We all know why the Fusion ship is different, so I will not go into further detail on that subject. What is your view on the subject? NOTE: I am not saying my theories are correct, but chronologically, they are possible and logical. Thank you for listening, ChozoBoy. TerrorDactyl 00:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ANOTHER Subject for Controversy: Ridley...? WELL! Here's another question: Was the Ridley on Norion Ridley, or a Meta-Ridley? The Ridley in Super Metroid was skin and bone. The Ridley in MP3 looked skin and bone as well. It also used attacks only consistant with Ridley, not Meta-Ridley. Does this mean that the Meta-Ridley project was no longer needed, or does it mean that they can make it look more... "Natural?" What do you guys think? TerrorDactyl 00:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Scan calls is Meta Ridley, but theres no reason to think its a new character. :Also, questions directed to me ought to be typed on my talk page. Not another user, dude. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Weird... for some reason I thought you addressed that question to me. Guess I mixed in part of that previous comment somehow. My bad. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Possible Vandalism On the Ridley page, an Unregistered Contributer added something in the Ridley Page, under Ridley-X. It heavily relies on theory, which I find untollerable on an article. Theories should be posted on TALK, much as I did for the ships. TerrorDactyl 17:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :You are allowed to remove vandalism yourself you know. However, this case isn't actually vandalism. It's just a theory supported by facts. Vandalism is when a user edits a page with the intention of disrupting the article's content etc. I do agree that the edit is a theory, and if you found it so "untollerable" you could have removed it yourself. And I know that theories should be posted on talk pages, why are you telling me as if I should know this? I'll remove it then... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I know I could've. I like to have permission to do so though... I wasn't sure if if it was the edit that guy made though... I'm sorry, I always screw up... I can't do anything right... :'( TerrorDactyl 21:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, never mind. Merry Christmas by the way! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Merry Christmas to you as well, Kaiser! I had a great birthday as well. I turned 13 on the 19th! :) 18:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to sign in when I said that xD [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • Blog • • • ) 23:31, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hunters Objects I have like 67% of the Objects scans in Hunters. Should I make new pages for all of them or include them in one page? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... there are existing articles about these. But how many are there? The scans generally short I think, so maybe a collective page would be best. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) There are much more than what I have, I just haven't scanned them. These are from the Recon's Logbook guide: •Alimbic Artifacts (Celestial Archives - Data Shrine 01) •Alimbic Crest (Arcterra - Arcterra Gateway) •Alimbic Emblem (Arcterra - Sic Transit, Frost Labyrinth, Subterranean) •Alimbic Garden (Alinos - Alimbic Gardens) •Alimbic Insignia (Arcterra - Ice Hive) •Alimbic Joist (Celestial Archives - Data Shrine 02) •Alimbic Panel (Celestial Archives - Meditation Room) •Alimbic Scripture (Alinos - High Ground) •Alinos (Alinos - Alinos Gateway) •Ammolite Shards (Arcterra - Ice Hive) •Anthropological Hub (Celestial Archives - Data Shrine 03) •Arcterra (Arcterra - Arcterra Gateway) •Artifact Shield (Celestial Archives, Alinos, Vesper Defense Outpost, Arcterra) •Attameter Artifact (Celestial Archives, Alinos, Vesper Defense Outpost, Arcterra) •Backup Processor (Alinos - Processor Core) •Binary Subscripture (Celestial Archives, Alinos, Vesper Defense Outpost, Arcterra) •Blast Shield (Alinos - Combat Hall) •Cartograph Artifact (Celestial Archives, Alinos, Vesper Defense Outpost, Arcterra) •Celestial Archives (Celestial Archives - Celestial Gateway) •Ceremonial Charms (Alinos - Alinos Perch) •Clone Engine (Vesper Defense Outpost - Bioweaponry Lab) •Cooling Fans (Celestial Archives - Fan Room Alpha, Fan Room Beta) •Cooling Vent (Vesper Defense Outpost - Fuel Stack) •Cortex Chamber (Vesper Defense Outpost - Cortex CPU) •Council Chamber (Alinos - Council Chamber) •Cryogenic Storage (Vesper Defense Outpost - Fuel Stack) •Damaged Bridge (Arcterra - Sic Transit) •Delano 7 (Vesper Defense Outpost - Weapons Complex) •Docking Bay L1 (Celestial Archives - Transfer Lock, Docking Bay) •Docking Bay L2 (Celestial Archives - Transfer Lock, Docking Bay) •Docking Bay L3 (Celestial Archives - Transfer Lock, Docking Bay) •Exposed Rebar (Alinos - Echo Hall) •Flow Regulator (Alinos - High Ground) •Frozen Fuel Line (Vesper Defense Outpost - Weapons Complex) •Fuel Rod (Vesper Defense Outpost - Bioweaponry Lab) •Gestation Tanks (Vesper Defense Outpost - Weapons Complex) •Glyph Pattern (Alinos - Council Chamber) •Gravity Stabilizer (Celestial Archives - Tetra Vista) •Heating System (Arcterra - Ice Hive) •Ice Bridge (Arcterra - Ice Hive) •Incubation Tank A (Celestial Archives - Incubation Vault 01) •Incubation Tank B (Celestial Archives - Incubation Vault 03) •Lab Equipment (Vesper Defense Outpost - Bioweaponry Lab) •Lava Processor 01 (Alinos - Processor Core) •Lava Processor 02 (Alinos - Processor Core) •Lift Controls (Celestial Archives - Synergy Core) •Literary Hub (Celestial Archives - Data Shrine 02) •Magma Station (Alinos - Alinos Gateway) •Magma Vent (Alinos - High Ground) •Medical Hub (Celestial Archives - Data Shrine 02) •Methane Pipeline (Vesper Defense Outpost - Fuel Stack) •Mixing Tanks (Vesper Defense Outpost - Bioweaponry Lab) •Navigational Chart (Celestial Archives - Meditation Room) •Octolith (Celestial Archives, Alinos, Vesper Defense Outpost, Arcterra) •Photon Stabilizer (Celestial Archives - Transfer Lock) •Political Hub (Celestial Archives - Data Shrine 03) •Port Helm (Celestial Archives - Helm Room) •Science Hub (Celestial Archives - Data Shrine 01) •Shield Generator (Celestial Archives - Tetra Vista) •Shield Key (Celestial Archives, Alinos, Vesper Defense Outpost, Arcterra) •Silo Levitator (Vesper Defense Outpost - Fuel Stack) •Sniper Shield (Alinos - Combat Hall) •Spore Farm (Vesper Defense Outpost - Bioweaponry Lab) •Starboard Helm (Celestial Archives - Helm Room) •Stronghold Portal (Celestial Archives, Alinos, Vesper Defense Outpost, Arcterra) •Structural Debris (Alinos - Crash Site) •Synergy Drive (Celestial Archives - Helm Room) •Synergy Processor (Celestial Archives - Helm Room) •Synergy Strut (Celestial Archives - Meditation Room) •Tetra Galaxy (Celestial Archives - Fan Room Beta) •Tetra Trade Map (Celestial Archives - Meditation Room) •Thermal Regulator (Alinos - High Ground) •VDO (Vesper Defense Outpost - VDO Gateway) •Wall Scroll (Alinos - Council Chamber) •Witherite Shards (Arcterra - Ice Hive) The articles for the rooms that each entry is located in says "scan the (something) for the (something) scan (something)". I believe that a number of pages for each object with their scans would make a ton more stubs, so I would probably consider a list. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I created some of the needed pages above... I couldn't put scans in my most recent ones due to my DS being confiscated. I have like 70+% of the object scans... I could help. TantrumDog 07:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I guess. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Blocking An anon just created a page about frogger. I deleted the page, but I don't know if I should block the user or how long. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) 1 week is usually what I would do. Seeing as they are an anon there isn't much point warning them, I doubt they will return. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you a boy/girl? Just curious. Speaking of gender is there a female Wikitroid user? There are definitely some female Metroid (Prime Hunters at least) players on YouTube... There hasn't been too much activity in the talk pages lately... TantrumDog 07:24, January 18, 2010 (UTC) To answer your question, TantrumDog, he is male. And yes there is/are female user(s) on Wikitroid. ZeroSuitMegan, for example. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanks. I'm not a stalker it's just I was curious. TantrumDog 04:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Beta Fusion items Hello. Should I make pages for the Anti-Gravity Boots and the Heart Monitor? Both were intended to appear in Fusion, but they weren't present. Yes, they are not official names, but, I don't know if any Unknown Name page is appropriate. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think it'd be ok just to create those pages. Where did you get this info? A reference in those articles would be good. Sorry for not responding earlier, I've been busy with school work as of late. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''He''ll''K''aiser''ry''o12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:48, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The Anti Gravity Boots can be seen only in the GBC like trailer, its the item that allows Samus to walk on walls and ceilings. The Heart Monitor is in the two prerelease trailers, it's the circle thing beside the minimap that goes all craxy when near X. BTW, I like your new sig. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Well that sounds ok. Oh, and about my sig, I didn't like it, so I changed it again. XD [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I need your consent Now that I know how to make sigs for myself, I took notice of your "fully corrupted PED suit" sig and I thought, I gotta ask HK if I can make myself a version of it. Can I? Kinda getting bored of the one I have. I made myself another one based on Zero Suit's pink costume in SSBB, but I don't want to use that yet. And if you see it, don't laugh :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't mind. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) You won't delete my account, will you? Hey, HKR12, I haven't been able to get on lately and it will probably be a while before my next entry, so I'll make this brief. You won't delete people's accounts if they have not been on for extended periods of time, will ya? (Rundas382 19:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC)) :I hope HK doesn't mind if I answer this for him, but anyways. It's impossible for anyone on this wiki to delete accounts, at all. That's because Wikitroid is part of a larger wiki farm, and since accounts are global, deleting an account would be a big deal. Anyways, only Wikia Staff (the people who run the farm) possibly have the rights to delete accounts, if not at all. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Do you use the IRC? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :No. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) May I ask why? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Never got round to it, and it seemed like too much hassle to set up. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Well, you don't have to have op rights, if that's what you mean. I don't, but I still have the right to get into the admin channel. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) WHY DO I STILL HAVE TO DO THIS STUFF?! GRAGH!! Were you talking about the RTE? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, I meant the fact that I had to add itallics to Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, after someone has edited that very short page twice today. It seems I have to patrol patrolled edits and edits made by admins as well. Sigh... Never mind. No rest for the wicked. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots I don't suppose all the images you upload are screenshots, or are they just "stolen" from elsewhere? If they are screenshots, how do you get such good ones? I've been looking for a way to get screenshots onto my computer since forever. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 04:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Corruption Images How do you get them, because judging by the pics, you used something that takes snapshots, something I've been looking for for ages. I can haz snapshots? :3. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 16:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry for not responding to your previous comments above. Anyway, I don't use a capture device, I just take print screens of the highest quality youtube videos I can find, then edit them with Picnik.com. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. Also, I use GIMP to handle that sort of stuff, but OK. On the other hand, I think I'll probably just record what I want to shoot on a DVD recorder and just run it through my computer to take any snapshots. I suppose that's the best way to do it. Anyways, thanks for the info. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 17:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC #2 Can you come onto the IRC ASAP? I need to discuss something important with you. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 18:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) So you think you can do that Just as a random challenge: if you can really bend your legs behind your head and fit your fist in your mouth, I challenge you to make a video of you doing that and then upload it to your YouTube account. Should be fun to watch :P --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC)